Traditionally, a sheet component is generally attached onto an internal side of a window at a hollow surface of a housing in different ways, including the structures as disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. Nos. M354517 and M268862.
R.O.C. Pat. No. M354517 discloses a touch panel laminating machine comprising a parallel laminating mechanism, a feed mechanism and bi-directional roll-press mechanism installed on the machine, wherein the parallel laminating mechanism includes an upper base for adjusting parallelism, and the parallel laminating mechanism adopts a sideway turn or a central balanced turn, and the feed mechanism is capable of correcting X-axis and Y-axis displacements and Z-axis rotation, and designed together with two opposite roll-press rollers installed on the bi-directional roll-press mechanism for saving the roll-press operation time.
R.O.C. Pat. No. M268862 discloses a touch panel assembly laminating machine for attaching and pressing a touch panel to achieve assembling the panel.
However, the aforementioned conventional machines are applicable in an open operating space (such as a housing having a large area of hollow portion, or a housing formed by engaging two half housings). Since the interior of the housing is open to the outside, therefore there is no particular limitation on the operating space for attaching the sheet component onto the housing during a manufacturing process, and manual or simple automated equipments can be used for a direct attachment to simplify the manufacturing process.
As different specific requirements and specific features of some electronic products become stricter, related industrial standards (or specifications) are introduced and updated to satisfy a higher specification and feature (such as waterproof, dust-proof, shock-proof, and high-temperature stability features, etc) and differentiate from general consumer electronic products. Now, the structure of electronic products is also revised accordingly to meet the requirements of the related industrial standards (or specifications). For example, the conventional housing formed by a plurality of half housings is changed to the structure of an integrally formed housing to provide and enhance and improve the waterproof, dust-proof, shock-proof and EMI resistance features of the overall electronic product effectively. Since the structure of the integrally formed housing can provide an external open area much smaller than the conventional open (combinational) housing, therefore each prior art disclosed above cannot be used for manufacturing the integrally formed housing, and present electronic products are primarily manufactured with a light, thin, short and compact design, whose internal containing space is relatively small, and increases the level of difficulty of the related manual operation. More specifically, the integrally formed housing generally reserves a single-sided covered structure, such that when the internal circuit board and related components are installed, the installation is done through the opening reserved on a single side of the housing. For example, if a panel is installed in a thin housing, the installation is unstable because the panel is held by hand and extended into the limited space in the housing manually, and the adhesive pre-coated on the edge of the panel may touch the interior of the housing and be attached onto a surface of the panel, so that the panel may be stained to result in a defective and seriously affect the product yield rate and performance of production line. Furthermore, the precision of placing, position and fixing the panel will affect the final precision of attaching the panel, which will also affect product yield rate and performance of production line.
Therefore, it is an important subject for related manufacturers to install components into a cramped space stably and effectively in order to improve the product yield rate and performance of production line.